


I'll Love You to Love Me But in Secret

by SkyladDame



Series: The dog's name is Paul Anka [1]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, F/M, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyladDame/pseuds/SkyladDame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m Nathan Miller ma’am. I’m Monty’s Bible partner.” He answered without a stutter.<br/>“Bible partner?” said Monty and his mom at the same time.<br/>Only Monty's boyfriend would lie to his mother about being a Catholic to make him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Love You to Love Me But in Secret

It was Monty’s mom fault that he was living a secret life. He knew that in her obsessive controlling heart, she meant to do the best thing for him but she was in the verge of insanity.

“Don’t you think that this will have long term consequences within your family structure?” asked Jasper sitting on Monty’s floor checking his secret stash of ‘experimental chemicals’ under the floor boards.

“You ask that question because your mom is not an OCD traditionalist Korean woman. My life balances itself on secrecy, if she sees all this the least she is going to do is sent me to Korean Bible camp for the whole summer.”

So yeah, as far as Monty went to church on Sundays and assisted the Bible reading every Thursday, he could go and hang out with his friends and drink, just not enough for his mom’s alcohol detector to catch on.

“You know you can crash at my place anytime, I’m sure Bell won’t mind.” Octavia was his other best friend ( _second_ best friend, jeez Jasper) and group badass. When the rumor spread that the Blakes were coming to live in Arkwood with town’s Boo Radley Indra, suffice to say that there was a town emergency meeting to try and figure out what that meant for the status quo of the place.

Clarke Griffin, the café owner, jumped in the middle of the meeting to scream at Thelonius and tell him he had better problems than figuring how the town could handle two other people. “Why don’t you figure out the pipe problem in front of my street for once?” Clarke was someone to be afraid of.

The Blakes fit into town perfectly and Octavia became popular at the school by the end of the first week; Monty considered himself lucky that he was one of the first persons that talked to her.

“I know but if I stayed at your house too much she is gonna suspect something is going on. She doesn’t like Bellamy and hates how casual his relationship is with Clarke.”

“Casual? He would’ve proposed already if they haven’t been dating for only two months.”

Things that Hannah Green was against of:

  1. Anyone defiling the image of Jesus
  2. Punks (in her line of vision that includes: people that drink, do drugs, listen to that body snatcher Rihanna, Bellamy Blake, etc.)
  3. Junk food. The Green family has a consistent tofu diet that Monty broke when he was 7 and went to Jasper’s and tried a hamburger for the first time.
  4. Not previously approved dates for Monty.



He was currently breaking number four. Nathan Miller was a friend of Bellamy’s from community college that went to the Blake household every Friday to study. About a month ago Monty was there watching the Dirty Harry series with Octavia and Jasper when Miller (although for Monty, he was simply Nathan) stumbled in with Bellamy.

“Oh hey Miller” said Octavia from the couch “These are my friends Jasper and Monty, guys this is Miller, Bellamy’s only friend.”

“He’s not my only friend Octavia”

“Clarke does not count because she is your girlfriend now doofus” He snorted and pushed Miller away to the kitchen while the latter shyly waved at them.

“Dude stop staring or your eyes will pop out” Jasper was munching on some marshmallows so it sounded more like growls than words.

“Suddenly interested in Bell’s friend Mon?” He just shrugged and tried to hide his blushing face with a pillow.

It would be a lie if he didn’t strategically started hanging out more with Octavia or walking her to her house every Friday. She teased him and began to give advice to him to stop him from pining like Bellamy had for Clarke. “For years Monty, he pined for her for years and it took his ex-girlfriend to tell him to get a grip for him to do something!”

Monty didn’t want that, especially because he didn’t have an ex anything. He decided that the next time he saw Miller he would ask him on an actual date. The planning was easier than actually putting it to action. For once, he was dressed in his church clothes because his mom took him to special baking sale for the Church; so here he was, dressed in kakis and blue dressed shirt with lapels sitting next to Miller on the floor watching 10 things I Hate about You.

He felt asphyxiated and he kept moving on his spot every five minutes. Octavia put her hands over his shoulders to stop him from moving putting the bowl of Doritos on his lap.   He didn’t notice but at one point Octavia left with Jasper to make more popcorn (what kind of popcorn took 10 minutes to make?) and Bellamy and Clarke left for Bellamy’s room when Julia Stiles character rammed the rich kid’s car.

It was only him and Miller watching poor Joseph Gordon-Levitt struggle with his crush in an uncomfortable silence. Monty kept thinking of what to say, how to explain to him that he wanted to date him and keeping secret so his mother wouldn’t make him go to Korean bible camp.

“So Miller, how is college?” _What_

“Great. Spring Break is just around the corner so I’m really excited to finish.”

“That’s great! Will you be going anywhere in particular?”

“Not really. My dad is a cop in Hartford so whenever I’m on vacation I stay home and make him some company but, I guess I’ll hang around with Bellamy a bit more.”

“Good. Good, good.”

“Will you hang around more? Cause vacation and all.”

“Yeah probably. Except from my mom’s Bible studies, I’m mostly free.” He chuckled and pulled a bit closer making Monty hold on to the Doritos bowl a little too tightly. “Bellamy told me about your mom. Told me how she ambushed him on the marker asking him about his intentions about Clarke or ‘will he continue to live in sin?’ She sounds like an interesting woman.”

“That is Hannah Green. Way to invest in everybody’s sinful life, she scares people a lot.”

“Doesn’t sound so bad.” The movie was probably over but Monty didn’t care that much because Nathan Miller was _kissing him._ They only stopped because Jasper shrieked when he stepped into the living room and dropped the popcorn bowl.  

* * *

 

Dating wasn’t so bad, secretly dating was another thing. It was pretty amazing how the whole town agreed not to be too obvious of it. If they ran into Mrs. Green at the market or at town meetings, the topic of Monty was never touched. Their secret hangout place was Clarke’s café because it sold red meat and God forbid that.

Clarke would put out a table for them and make them special dishes.

“I’m carving out a special menu for you guys. Also, I’m trying out some new dishes and you are perfect caterers.”

It had been a perfect honeymoon month and it was the anniversary of their first kiss when Mrs. Green caught them leaving Kane’s matinee.

“Oh Mom!” By instinct Monty pulled out his hand from Miller’s and took a step away. “What are you doing out so late?”

“I need some cleaner for the furniture and the market is still open.” She eyed them closely, giving Miller a once over. “I’m Hannah Green, who are you?”

“I’m Nathan Miller ma’am. I’m Monty’s Bible partner.” He answered without a stutter.

“Bible partner?” said Monty and his mom at the same time.

“Yes. We met by a common friend of Church and I’ve been out of practice with my readings lately and Monty was kind enough to help me.” If it wasn’t for the fact that his mom was right there, he would have jumped his bones.

“I didn’t know anything about this Monty.”

“Oh. I must have forgotten! Miller and I have been meeting for the past few weeks to read—the Bible. We are going over the Genesis.”

“That’s good.” Nodded Mrs. Green “You should meet at home then. Perhaps I’ll show you the wood carvings I have of Jesus.”

“Sounds great Mrs. Green. I guess I’ll be going, wouldn’t like to miss the bus.” He waved goodbye while Monty stood flabbergasted at his boyfriend. His amazing, incredible boyfriend who would lie to his mother about reading the Bible just to keep him happy.

“I like this Nathan. You should bring him to dinner sometime.”

“Of course mother.”

He followed her back to the house silently but with a huge grin on his face. Nathan Miller was the best boyfriend in the entire world and Monty could imagine him reading the Bible on his way back to Hartford. Perhaps he could tell his mother the truth but for now it was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I binge watch the whole of Gilmore Girls over my college break and I might have gotten a bit inspired. They'll probably be a bunch of one-shots in non chronological order so expect back-to-backs. Any ideas are welcomed to my tumblr--> helenagraph. (Although I'm having classes again so updates could be far in-between.)  
> Thank you and good night.


End file.
